


Beauty and the Beast

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fairytale Rewrite, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-06
Updated: 2009-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of Beauty and the Beast...B/A style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Beauty and the Beast  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Word Count: 1,275  
> Pairings: Angelus/Buffy  
> Summary: A rewrite of Beauty and the Beast B/A style  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. I’m just playing in Joss Whedon’s sandbox.  
> Dedication: Thanks to cordy69 for the quick beta  
> A/N: Written for the Fairytale challenge at W&B.

[ ](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v520/Angelus2hot/Awards/writing%20awards/R29crossbook2.jpg~original)

Once upon a time in a land faraway lived an extremely handsome man. But he was very selfish. Nothing mattered to him but his pleasure. Not honor, courage, or truth and especially not love. That was an emotion better left to women or the dim-witted. He had no time for that kind of nonsense.

Drinking and whoring were his passions. And not necessarily in that order. There were times he’d much rather go whoring than eat. Or at least that was the case when he met her.

She was beautiful and innocent, two of his favorite things. And he was excited beyond words at the thought of being her first. Although he had no intention of staying, he told her everything she wanted to hear. In her innocence she believed him, she thought they’d be together forever.

After three days of saying “I love you”, he was finally under her skirts and ready to move on to the next conquest.

But he’d spurned the wrong girl. And he paid for it. Dearly. As punishment for wronging their beloved daughter her family, the gypsies, cursed him. They turned him and anyone close to him into vampires and banished them to the land of the sun. Unless he could find it in his heart to fall in love and be loved in return, he was doomed to live out his existence forever as a hideous beast.

 

~ *~*~*~

Xander walked into the room and his attention was caught by the look on the faces of his friends. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Giles is missing. We think Angelus has him.” Willow explained quietly with a concerned look at her best friend.

“What are we waiting for? Let’s gear up and go get him.” As he walked towards the cage where Giles kept all the weapons, he added quickly “I call cross bow.” He reached in and grabbed the weapon from its shelf. If he had to face the evil that was Angelus then he would be a lot more comfortable knowing he could shoot him from a distance; A really long distance.

Quickly, Buffy snatched the weapon from his hand and placed it back in the cabinet. “Not this time Xander. I appreciate your desire to help but I won’t let you or anyone I care about go up against Angelus. He’s way too dangerous. But don’t worry one way or another I’ll get Giles back.”

 

~*~*~*~

After arriving at the mansion Buffy searched every nook and cranny for Giles. She finally found him locked away in a cell in the dungeon. “Giles?” Buffy whispered his name softly. “Are you okay?” At his affirmative nod she continued,”Don’t worry I’ll have you out of here in a minute.”

She was just about to break the lock when Angelus suddenly appeared. Cautiously, she asked the beast to let Giles go.

“He’s just an old man,” she begged.

“Hey…” Giles began obviously insulted. But with a quick glare from Buffy he subsided into silence.

“Take me instead.”

“You said I could keep him.” Angelus glanced over at Drusilla, shocked to find her beside him. She was so silent even he hadn’t heard her enter the room. She was staring at Giles like a cat with a mouse, her eyes begging him to move so she could pounce.

Angelus dark, penetrating eyes roamed Buffy’s body. “Aren’t you afraid that I’ll bite you?”

“You try to bite me and I stake you. Meanwhile your friend here goes to town at an all you can eat Giles buffet. It’s a lose-lose situation for both of us.” Buffy talked fast. Her only concern was to get Giles out of there before Drusilla decided she no longer wanted to play with her food before she ate it.

“Very well, I’ll release Giles,” His dark eyes stared into hers. “But you must promise to stay with me forever.”

“You have my word.”

Before Buffy could even say goodbye Angelus dragged Giles away and sent him home. With admonishments to Dru to make sure he got there safely and without fang marks.

Soon he returned to show her to her room. “You may go anywhere in the mansion you please but you must not leave the grounds. If you do all bets are off. Your body is forfeit. His eyes narrowed into slits. “And I promise you, I will make you regret it.”

Buffy stood there, her mouth opened in shock. Honestly, his arrogance just beat all. She was the vampire slayer for god’s sakes. Her promise was the only thing saving his ass. As Angelus shut the door behind him Buffy couldn’t resist the temptation to stick out her tongue. The gesture was a childish one but at least it made her feel better.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Days turned into weeks; gradually over time and against all odds Angelus and Buffy grew close. One night as they were walking in the garden Buffy asked the question she’d wanted to know for a long time.

“Who’s your sire?” She asked, biting her lower lip. She had learned the hard way that Angelus wasn’t always receptive to questions about his origins so she was shocked when he answered.

“I didn’t become a vampire because I was bitten. I was cursed into one.”

Buffy looked at him in confusion. “That’s not possible. The only way to become one of those monsters is to be bitten by one.”

Angelus winced at her choice of words. “Not in my case. A curse turned me into what you see now.” Angelus sighed. “A long time ago when I was still a man I took my pleasure where I wanted. It didn’t matter to me who I hurt just as long as I was happy. A beautiful gypsy woman fell in love with me. And I let her believe I loved her too but for one reason only. As soon as I’d gotten what I was after I told her to get lost. Her family didn’t take kindly to that. The gypsies weren’t wrong in believing I was a monster long before I was turned into one. They just decided that I might as well look the part as well.” Angelus confessed with regret shining in his eyes.

Neither one noticed that someone was creeping about until it was too late. The arrow landed with a soft thud in the beast’s chest. With a stunned look on his face he collapsed to the ground.

As she spun around to see where the arrow had come from she couldn’t believe her eyes.

“Xander! What have you done?”

“I was rescuing you?”

“I didn’t, I don’t want to be rescued. I love him. Just go home, Xander.” Buffy cried as she fell to her knees. She gently cradled the beast’s head on her lap. “You can’t leave me.” Buffy cried desperately clutching him to her. Tears fell unchecked as she whispered softly, “I love you.’

With those three simple but heartfelt words the curse was broken.

Suddenly a bright light surrounded Angelus. His fangs receded as the ridges on his face disappeared.

Buffy watched in amazement at the transformation. Gone was the beast she’d come to know and love. In his place stood the most gorgeous man she’d ever seen. But where was her beast?

She wasn’t aware she’d asked the question aloud until he spoke. “It’s still me Buffy. I’m just no longer a vampire. Your love broke the curse that bound me.”

Angelus and Buffy looked into each others eyes; the love they shared shined brightly for all to see. As their lips met in a passionate kiss they knew that they would live happily ever after.


End file.
